Daybreak
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: SLIGHT A/U. Deidara is smitten with a female. And Tobi/Madara has volunteered to help. Will there be love or a disaster?
1. Turning 21

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

'Why am I _paired_ with him?'thought the blonde male.

"Deidara senpai!Come quick!"waved the hyperactive Tobi."Coming."

Right away,Deidara knew something was up with his current partner of two years.

"Today is your twenty first birthday senpai,is that right?"

"That's right,why you ask?"

Tobi grinned,"Take a look senpai!"

Curious,Deidara shifted his eyes to the direction Tobi was pointing.

"A brothel?"

"Go and take a woman of your choosing,a virgin perhaps?"

Deidara shrugged,only to get pushed in.

"Don't be shy senpai."

TBC...depending on you.


	2. Meeting Ami

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"You see Deidara,there are women of your choosing...young and old."

Looking around,Deidara scoffed,"Tobi,of all the-"

"Can I help you gentlemen?"asked a attractive brunette.

"My friend here is a idiot."Deidara countered."Tobi,we're leaving."

"You're a man of principle or a-"

Deidara interjected,"Finish that sentence and it will be your last."

Ami forced a smile,"I think you should leave."

"Un,don't have to tell me twice."grabbing the twenty something woman.

"What are you doing?Let me go this instant!"

"Tobi,we're leaving."


	3. Mew Mew

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Let me go this instant!"pleaded the woman.

"Will you shut up?We're not going to hurt you." snapped the blonde.

"I don't know that or you!"

"Just shut up."

"Deidara senpai,perhaps we should let her go."

"After my birthday."

"Today's your birthday and you decided to kidnap me?"

"Is that a problem?"Deidara replied.

"Well,yes now that you mention it."Ami retorted.

"Un,you are my guest."

"You don't kidnap people and call them guests!Let me go!"

"No."

'You butt.I hate you."

Deidara chuckled,"Fiesty,I like that."


	4. Ephiany?

Disclaimer:I own nothinng.

"Um...so where are you taking me?"

Deidara stopped in his tracks,"Hm,haven't figured it out yet."

"We could take her back to the hideout."Tobi suggested.

"Not a bad idea,hn."

"This is where you live?A cave?"

"Shut up."replied the blonde,summoning the boulder to lift up.

"Amazing..."Ami replied."Are you a magician?"

"No,I'm not.'carrying her inside,"See you later Tobi."

"Wait!Now where are you taking me?"

"To my room."

'Um...could you take me out to dinner first?"

"Why?Are you hungry?"

'Well,no...but it's common courtesy to treat a lady to dinner before-you know."

"I didn't know that,un."

"W-Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Guess."

"Oh boy...why did I open my big mouth?"


	5. Hope lost

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Hm,you will need to get dressed if I'm going to take you out."shoving Ami in his room.

"Wait a minute!"defended the brunette to deaf ears.

The door slamming in her face.

Deidara was approached by the blue haired Konan.

"I hear you brought a woman here."

The door opened,"Help me!I was brought here against my will!"

Konan blinked,"Dei,is that true?"

"Kinda."

There was hope.

"Please get me out of here!"pleaded the distraught woman.

"Well..."trailed Konan.

Deidara shot her a look,"I bet Pein will love to know your secret."

It was a bluff.

"_You wouldn't."_

"Try me."

Konan bought it,"Fine,sorry."apologizing to Ami,"Dei's not that bad."

"I'm doomed."Ami wailed.


	6. The date pt1

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Well,hurry up and get dressed."Deidaara ordered,"I want to take you to Konoha."

"You want to take me where?"

"It has the best barbecue restaurant from what I hear from Itachi."

"Barbecue,huh?I haven't had that in awhile and I'm getting a little hungry..."

Deidara brightened,"So,that means you'll go with me?...umm..."

"Ami."

"Alright,let's go Ami."

"What's your name again?"

Deidara no Danna."

"Here we are."Deidara announced,wearing his old ninja assemble,minus the headband.

"You look nice Deidara."Ami complimented.

"Thanks."the blonde male blushed slightly,"You rock that skirt."

Entering the business,"what can I get for you this fine day?"asked the owner.

"Two of your famous short stack ribs with green tea."said Deidara.

"Coming right up."


	7. The date pt2

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"This is nice of you to treat me."said Ami during the meal.

"You're welcome."said the blue eyed male.

Ami smiled,sipping her tea.

"So,tell me about yourself Ami."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well,okay...I'm a demoness."

Deidara blinked,"A what?...interesting..."

Ami smiled,"You think I'm interesting?"her cheeks rosy.

"Yeah,I do."replied Deidara.

Ami smiled again,"Thank you...Deidara kun."

It was Deidara's turn to blush,nearly choking on his tea.

"Are you okay?"

"..Yeah."Deidara coughed,his color returning.

"Good."replied the brunette.

"So,what do you want to do after this date?"Deidara inquired.

"I don't know."she replied coyly."We could go for a walk."

Before he could say anything,their date was cut short.

"What the hell are you doing here?"asked a small group of shinobi.

Ami blinked in confusion,"What?"

Deidara growled,"Enjoying my date...or I was."

Tsunade bit her bottom lip,"Get out of our village."

"Un,you don't have to tell me twice,Ami,we're leaving and taking our food to go."

"Alright."


	8. Bitter

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"So I take it you're not popular with the local villagers."

Deidara nodded,"I thought my disguise would work,the intel was through."

Ami giggled,"lt was a nice try."

Deidara smiled geniunely,"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The walk back was silent,as they were eating,heading back to the lair.

Tobi was the first to greet them,"Did Deidara senpai lose his virginity?"

"S-S-shut up Tobi!Mind your business!"

Ami blushed as well,"I'm going...to my...wait...where do I sleep?"

"Right...your room...you can sleep in a extra room we have somewhere."

'I'll show her."offered Konan."Follow me."


	9. Hidan's discovery

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"So,what do you think of Deidara?"Konan asked.

"Well,he was nice to me and he's not bad looking either."Ami blushed.

Konan grinned,"So...you like him,is that right?"

Ami nodded,"I like him."

"This way to your room."said Konan,walking away.

"Deidara senpai."

"What is it Tobi?"

The masked man asked"What's it like to have a girlfriend?"

Deidara blinked,"She's not my girlfriend,will be soon enough."

Behind the mask,Tobi frowned,"Tobi's happy for Deidara senpai."

Deidara smiled,"Yeah,I am cool to have a beauty like her."

"A beauty like who?"inquired Hidan.

"Deidara senpai has a girlfriend!"cheered Tobi.

"Whaaaaaaat?!F*ck!"

TBC...


	10. Jealousy rears its' ugly head

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"So,you're over -"began Hidan before Deidara cut him off.

"Shut up."

Ami blinked,"What's he talking about?"

"Nothing,Hidan's just making it up."

"Tell her or I will."Hidan smirked.

Deidara scowled,"_Will you shut the hell up?"_

"No."Hidan countered,"I will not shut the hell up."

Ami frowned,"You tell me the truth Deidara or I'm leaving."

"I am telling you the truth,Hidan here is trying to steal my happiness!"

Sighing,"Alright,I believe you Deidara."

"Thank you."

Hidan frowned."Damn...I almost had her."

"Jerk."Ami mumbled.

"Hey.I don't appreciate you calling me that."said Hidan.


	11. Renounce thy feelings

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Why not?You almost made me doubt him."Ami countered.

"I'm not that bad."Hidan agrued.

"Says the man who swears like a sailor."Deidara commented.

"Hey!You're starting to annoy me blondie."

"Un,tell it to your god."

Ami shivered seeing the stand off between the two men.

"Please don't fight."

'Tell your _boyfriend_ to leave me the hell alone or I will sacrifice him to Jashin."

Ami sighed with relief when Hidan left,"Deidara please don't aggriavate him."

Blue eyes brightened,"Does that mean you care about me?"

Ami blushed,"I guess I do...yes."

"Come here and give me a hug."

"Okay."


	12. You got a friend in me

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Deidara,you're so affectionate."Ami smiled.

"Un,you know it."

Ami smiled again,embracing Deidara tighter.

"Wanna go to my room?"

"What?!"asked Ami.

"Never mind forget it."Deidara huffed.

"Deidara..."Ami called out.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Their lips locked."Feel better now?"

"Yeah,un."

"Go to your room."Ami laughed.

"Will you come with me?"

"Maybe later."

Tobi rolled his eyes,"Pathetic."

"What was that?"Deidara accused.

"Nothing...Tobi's a good boy."

"Un,that's what I thought you said."

Deidara's thoughts*

'I have a feeling he's only pretending to be stupid.'

Tobi (or Madara)hugged Deidara,"Senpai!You're Tobi's best friend!"

"Tobi!Let go!"


	13. Unwanted

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"_Why Deidara senpai?"_Tobi whined.

"Because I said so!That's why!"

Ami blinked,"You're not a fan of hugs,Deidara?"

Deidara reddened,"Yeah..."

Tobi released him,"Senpai is mean to Tobi."

"Why are you talking in third person?Hm?"

Rubbing the back of his scalp,"Tobi's sorry senpai."

"Alright then."Deidara sighed,"Night everyone."

"Good night Deidara."Konan sang,causing a bit of jealouy...

...especially from Pein.

"Konan,BED now."

"Ooohhh...I love it when you take control."

(A/N:Idk her well enough,it seems like something she would say)

"Well,come on."Pein said,taking her by the hand.


	14. A form is planned

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"I envy him, un."Deidara sighed.

"Senpai's a naughty man." Tobi commented.

"Shut up Tobi."

"Is that what all men think about?" Ami huffed.

"No! You got me all wrong!" Deidara protested, waving his hands.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed _alone."_

Deidara sighed, "That was a close one." seeing the door shut in front of him.

"Want Tobi to help you senpai?"

Deidara deadpanned, "Do I look that desperate to ask you for help?"

*crickets chirp*

"Alright, help me get her attention Tobi."

"As you wish." replied the masked man. "Here's what you do."

*whispering in his ear*

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. give her flowers. Women love that kind of thing."


	15. Casablanca lillies

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Well, okay. I'll do it...I get her some flowers."

A/N: And so Deidara went off to Konoha in search of a bouquet of hues.

"My lady," said a frantic Shizune,"One of the Akatsauki is in the leaf village."

"What? They must be after Naruto. Gather any available shinobi quickly Shizune."

Meanwhile...

"What kind of flowers will she like? Hmm?"Deidara thought to himself.

"Roses? That's been played too much."

Entering the Yamanaka florist shop, " Can I help you?"

Ino stopped when she saw _who _her customer was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Un, getting some flowers, what else? This is a flower shop."

"Fine, just hurry and leave."Ino snapped.

"Don't worry I will."

Scanning the interior while the locals were gathering.

"Where is the Akatsuki?"

"We don't know." answered Tsunade,"Be on guard."

"Right."

"He's at the Yamanaka flower shop." said one.

"I'll take the Casablanca lilies."

Ino rang him up."That will be 12.99."

Exiting the business and into the dis-welcoming community..

"What do you want,un?"

"We came to stop you."

Deidara rolled his eyes,"I'll take my leave now."

Summoning his clay into a condor size," See ya."

"Don't come back here! You're not welcome!"

"I know that."


	16. First kiss

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"These are for you."

Ami blinked,"Casablanca lilies?How thoughtful of you."

Deidara blushed,"You're welcome."

"I was wrong about you."

A smile formed on Deidara's face."So you like me then?"

"I'm beginning to.."

Deidara's smile increased,"See you around,un."

Ami giggled,"You have the cutest phase."

Deidara blinked,"You mean un?"

"Uh huh."

Deidra saw the blush on her porcelain skin.

"You look lovely in red."

"Thank you Deidara."

"Deidara senpai!"cheered Tobi,shoving him...

His lips crashed against hers.

Tobi blinked,"Tobi will run now."

"He didn't have to.I enjoyed it."

"You did?"Deidara asked.

"Want to try it again?"

"Sure."


	17. Second's better than the first?

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Ami jumped, "What was that?"

Deidara blinked," Oh that...my hand mouths.."

"Okaaayyy..."

Deidara snapped, "What? I _didn't_ ask to be born with them,un!"

Ami shook her head, "Sorry if I offended you."

Deidara muttered, "It's fine.i be worried if you didn't react that way."

Ami smiled, "They will take me some getting used to."

Deidara brightened, "Really? You mean it?"

"I do."

Ami took the incentive to kiss him again.

And again...

"You're a wonderful kisser Dei."

"Deidara senpai and Ami sitting in a tree-"began Tobi.

"Will you get out of here?"

"Hai!Deidara senpai!"

"He's just trying to meddle with my love life."

Ami giggled, "He's looking out for you."

"Un..."

"Is Deidara senpai still mad at Tobi?"

"No."


	18. Breakfast at Ami's

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Senpai!"

"Tobi! Stop hugging me!"

Ami giggled,"Tobi, will you let go of him please?"

"Okay!"

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart un."

"Come on Dei-kun."

Deidara smiled at the hand contact.

"Where are we going un?"

"You'll see."

"Here we are."

"A house?"

"My place. I'm going to make us breakfast."

'Things are looking up.'

"Come in Deidara k-"

"Did you just touch my butt?"

"...Um...no?"

"Deidara..."

"...Yes?"

"You naughty boy."

"Whew...I thought-"

"Never do that again...not until I say you can."

"Okay, sorry un."

"It's okay."*kisses his forehead*

"Can I have pancakes Ami?"

"You like pancakes?"

"Yeah."

"Pancakes it is you cutie."


	19. The waterpark

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Where are we going un?"

"You'll see."

"Can I have a hint un?"

"Nope."

"Not even one?"

"..Alright...Water."

Deidara blinked,"Water? That's why I'm wearing trunks?"

Ami nodded," And you look good by the way."

"So,we're going to a water park or a beach?"

"Water park."

Deidara smiled,looking outside the car window.

"Is that a smile I see?"

"Un...maybe."

Sorry it's short...


	20. The waterpark 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Wow...un...this place is crowded."

"That's okay with you, right?"

Deidara nodded.

"Good." said Ami."Now for some fun."

"Where should we try first un?"

"The colossal water slide."

"Wow,that was great un,"

"I agree...what to go again?"

"Sure."

Some time passes...

"I had a good time with you Dei kun."

'Same here."

"So, can I see you for a third date?"

"Sure Deidara."


	21. The lime chapter

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

3 months and 17 dates later...

"Deidara,"smiled Ami," I got a surprise for you."

_"Really now un?...what kind of surprise, hmm?"  
_

Ami laughed," You'll see." wrapping her arms around him.

Deidara's eyes brightened,"Ooohh."

"Yes...tonight I will give myself to you Deidara."

"Bedroom now un."

Ami giggled,"Okaay."

Insert shedding of clothing and passionate kisses..

A/N: Sorry-not in the mood to write the lemon scene*

"You were incredible Deidara.."

"Thank you un."

The door opened unexpectly, causing the two lovers to cover themselves.

"T-Tobi? What the hell are you doing here un?"

The orange masked man smiled, activating his sharingan.

"Ami, you will have raunchy sex with Deidara and ignore me being here."

"Wait...wha?"

Ami nodded, lunging at Deidara,"Come here cutie."

Madara smiled as he left," You're welcome Deidara."

Fin.


End file.
